


Northern Light

by chaosmyth948



Category: costume fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948





	Northern Light

Credit-scene: Northern Light. 

“我刚刚把我最珍惜的东西也分享给你了。”

“Fingertips, northern lights, tracing colors right through the sky. Underneath a lullaby I never felt as blissful as I do here.” 

Party的喧闹声多少有点令人头脑发胀，叙一看着自己手里又剩了一把的Uno纸牌，无奈得笑了笑，“My bad，今天手气真是不好，这轮又输了。”

“叙神这次可不许再使用特权了哦，今晚输了第三次了，该罚了。”

叙一笑了笑，“说吧，要罚什么？”

“抽签抽签，抽到什么算什么。”

叙一听罢便也没在反驳，抬手就在桌子上的方盒子里抽了一张签，展开的时候酒都要醒了。

好事的同僚抢过来一看，顿时爆笑一片。

“找个人接吻10秒。”

“这个真的厉害了，叙神今天真的要崩人设了，重大历史瞬间，注意拍照留念。”

叙一一手摆弄着自己的袖口却又一点没有着急的样子，一切像是在他意料之中一样，同僚们都不知道叙一葫芦底卖的什么药，有不怕死的直接问道，“叙神想好要挑谁了嘛？”

“想好了。” 叙一叙一慢条斯理地解开了自己的领结，接着是衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，露出修长白皙的脖颈与诱人的锁骨线条，连带着摘掉袖扣的动作都优雅地令人咋舌，抬眼便看到了刚刚进来的那个同他身型差不多的男人，那男人的长相绝对是他的菜，而男人那握着手机与车钥匙的左手无名指节上，带着与他同款的婚戒。

叙一酒品极好，更何况眼下他只是有点微醺，只是想明目张胆地想同自己结婚3年的爱人调个情，于是当着party上一众人的面拽着seimei的领子就亲了下去。

“叙一啊，亲了人家可是要负责的哦～” 

叙一眯了眯眼睛，笑的极为魅惑，一手轻抚着seimei的脸颊，一边用那优雅的英音问道，“这位帅哥，今晚要跟我回家吗？”

多年不曾游走于这类场合的seimei 刚刚一直在状态外，竟然真的被自家爱人撩了一把，但说到底论套路他还是有资历的，便顺势回吻了回去，“荣幸至极。”

叙一灵巧的手指毫不避讳的在Seimei的胸口画着圈圈，“那还要看你的本事喽。”

被迫加入这场Uno纸牌游戏的seimei心思其实全然不在游戏上，只是盯着坐在他对面，衬衫领口敞开的叙一，满眼的占有欲与担心。他一边出着牌一边想着回去是不是要正一正家规了，但是又被叙一偶尔丢过来的几个明显带有调情意味的眼神弄得坐立不安。他的叙一真的连撩起人都一点不油腻，反而足够令人赏心悦目的。

seimei向来是玩Uno的高手，当年每次都能把别人罚到灌下一瓶酒自己却跟个没事人一样，后来几乎被朋友禁止参与桌牌游戏，高手就算多年不出战，几轮交锋下来就玩下去了好几个前几轮一直稳赢的高手。

“叙神，你家这位这么厉害你这明显作弊啊。” 

叙一这一轮手气难得特别好，几乎没剩几张牌了，他抬眼看着一副胜券在握的seimei，朝自己的同僚笑了笑，“我可跟他不是一伙儿的。刚刚这局的赌注是他赢了我就跟他回去，至于我赢了嘛……我可要抽个好签好好想想怎么罚他了。”

“叙神舍得罚嘛？”

叙一又出了一张牌，出牌的时候直勾勾的盯着Seimei的脸，“当然舍得了。”

seimei面无表情，扑克脸做的相当到位，他现在跟叙一一样手里都只剩下了三张牌，他看了看叙一出的那张牌，又看了看自己手里的牌，稍微皱了皱眉头，表情管理有点失败，这细微的表情变化没能逃过叙一的眼睛。

“我跟你说哦，就算是抽到了一手烂牌也不要让人看出来，一定要全程镇定。根据概率计算，每个人手里都会有那么一两张烂牌，你觉得你手气不好只是没有通过别人的出牌来重组你手里的好牌。” 

叙一的Uno还是seimei手把手教的，虽说是教打牌，但每次教着教着就腻歪到了一块去了，真的是因为扑克脸的seimei实在是太性感了，看着就想……呃，扑倒。

叙一被自己婚后越来越没尺度的小心思搞得有点不太好意思，但一直教自己要镇定的大师级玩家如今这是什么操作？

seimei出的那张牌明显不太符合他之前的出牌习惯，像是把提前把好牌丢出来，一个中规中矩的红6，叙一正好手里有一种红3，解决掉这张红3，他还有一张黄2还有一张功能牌可以重新洗牌，但是他再次看向桌上刚刚的牌，联想起seimei教过他怎么通过别人的出牌来大致推算对方手里的好牌与烂牌，瞬间就明白了些什么。

叙一摇了摇头，“这轮我不出。”

seimei明显有些迟疑，问道，“确定吗？”

“确定。” 叙一望着手中的牌更是确定了些什么。

seimei打出了一张黄1，叙一跟上，解决掉了那张黄2。

此时seimei还剩一张牌，叙一还剩2张，叙一的功能牌是隐藏bug, 只要这一张一出，就算多了一张红3，他也算稳赢了，就看seimei手里剩的到底是一张普通的牌还是一张万能牌了。

“要出吗？” seimei问道。

叙一打出了那张红3，然后看向seimei, seimei几乎是表情十分复杂得看向了叙一，一脸的不可置信，却又迟迟不肯出牌。

围观群众对这对颜值与气质极高的couple牢牢吸引了，说起来早些淘汰也没什么不好，看他俩打牌就足够过瘾了啊！

“出牌吧。” 叙一大概也确定了些什么，笑的十分坦然。

seimei亮出手里那张牌，明晃晃的一张红色的6+。叙一摊开手里的那张万能牌，笑了笑，“说真的，我玩uno就从来没赢过他，这次算是最势均力敌的一次了。”

“所以叙神这是认输了嘛？”

“当然，愿赌服输。” 叙一站起身，微微伸了个懒腰，“我要是再不跟他回去他回家是真要罚我了，对不对？” 说着当着众人的面抬起seimei的下巴就亲了一口，“帅哥，我可以跟你回家吗？”

又一次当众被撩的seimei这些年头一次觉得有些不好意思，连带着抱叙一的手都有些不太自然。

终于把这个撩人的小妖精带回家的时候seimei自己都不知道自己到底是该生气还是应该庆幸，他把人直接压在沙发上，朝那挺翘的臀部给了一巴掌，“今天当真不乖该被罚的人就是你吧。”

叙一既不挣扎也不反驳，要多配合就有多合得趴在沙发上，“你要是打我的话今晚可不要后悔哦。”

这小妖精真的是吃准了seimei今晚一定不会放过自己，即便没有筹码，一样能威胁seimei。

“那就先欠着，虽说我现在更想换个方法罚你。” 说着把人扛起来就进了浴室。

叙一伏在seimei肩头笑得狡黠，“谁罚谁还不一定呢，晴明医生，今天若不是我让你一次牌，你能顺利带我回家吗？”

“可你让回来的还是我先前让的那张啊，有意思吗？”

“当然有意思啊，我是想试试能不能光明正大赢你一次呢，可是你自己先破坏规则，所以该罚的人是你啊。”

“我要不是心疼你能多让你一张牌吗？小东西，以后就算有邀约不许一个人去这种party了。你是不知道你浑身上下都写着撩人两个字吗？”

“我当然知道啊。” 叙一一副了然于胸的样子，靠在seimei肩上笑的很是性感，“你要是介意，那我以后只撩你好不好？”

Seimei三下两下脱掉了叙一的衬衫，让他坐在梳洗台上，随即捏了捏他肉肉的下巴，“你最近撩我撩得还少吗？”

叙一一边帮seimei解着衬衣的纽扣一边颇为诱惑得在Seimei锁骨处啃咬了一下，“可我至少撩了你还负责的呀。” 叙一眨着水灵灵的眼睛，每每他调皮的时候都会摆出这副无辜的样子，但这么副样子在Seimei眼里就是个点火的小人精，却又拿他一点办法都没有。

“今晚不管怎么来哭了我可不哄你哦，坏孩子。”seimei轻抚着叙一腰部的敏感点，在他耳边轻轻说道。

叙一被摸的极为舒服，眯着眼睛回道，“那我要是生气了就不给你碰哦，大坏蛋。既然都坏到一起去了，那就乖乖过来一起做坏事吧。”

坐在梳洗台上的叙一自然得分开两条长腿轻慢得夹住爱人的腰*胯，两个人最敏*感的部分无所避忌得贴合在一起，接吻不断，逐渐窜起了一股遏制不住的爱欲。

叙一上下摸索着要脱掉seimei的衣服，但却被seimei轻易的折了双手在身后，看样子这是当真要罚他了。叙一背着手在接吻的空档里仰起头，从脖颈到锁骨的线条优美的令人窒息，笑的极为性感，“come for me, my darling.”

他的爱人就着这个姿势把他抱下了梳洗台，利落地把他转过来面向他们每天用来整理仪容的镜子，叙一的双手还被seimei在背后握着，他已经感觉到了扩*张*的动作，整个人开始有些站不太稳了。虽说不是头一次这样来，但想起上一回他在这儿哭的惨兮兮的情景心里还有些发怵，在Seimei贴过来时就提前服了软，用软糯的嗓音把他对seimei的各种昵称都轮着叫了一遍，但看样子Seimei今天是铁定不会这么轻易放过他了，便也只能认栽，尽可能闭着眼睛不去看镜子里一塌糊涂的自己，没撑多久就几乎伏在梳洗台前，冰凉的大理石板材硌得小腹生疼。

叙一配合得呻吟着，再这么下去他可能真的要重蹈上次的覆辙了，想想就后怕。于是便躬下身子，装出一副痛苦的样子，seimei果然是最紧张叙一状况的，见状便松了他的手，把人转过来，“哪儿不舒服？”

得了自由的叙一立刻转过来坐回洗手台上，一副坚决不会再面对镜子的决心，同时一手揉着刚刚被压到的肚子，可怜兮兮地说，“这样不行啦，老是这么压着我肚子好痛的。”

这个小骗子，还以为他身体真的哪里不舒服，害seimei真的紧张了，seimei叹了口气，揉着他的脸道，“娇气包。” 

叙一听罢不反驳，倒也默认了，“我就是娇气了，你打算怎么办？”

Seimei把自己剩下的衣服全都脱掉，按照刚刚那个姿势把叙一抱了起来，在他触感极好的臀部上捏了一把，“还能怎么办，罚你总是罚不成，只能好好疼你了，若是疼你再哭唧唧的我就真要打你了。”

说着Seimei便打开了浴缸的水龙头开始放水，随后把人折在浴缸里好好“疼爱”了一番，叙一也极其给面子的哭唧唧了一把，像是故意的但横竖是吃准了seimei不会打他，只会哄他，一副又皮又乖的样子让本已尽兴的seimei又压着他来了一次。

刚出浴又经历过几番激烈情事的叙一眼皮红红的，整个人白里透着粉。他确实累了，犯懒不想吹头发，顺势枕到seimei大腿上，眯着眼睛拽了拽seimei浴袍的袖子， “帮我吹头发。” Seimei轻轻摸了摸叙一脖子上明显的几处吻痕，还是有些自责，刚刚是尽兴了，但还是不要伤到身体才好，他从床头拿了吹风机，特意调小了档，开始帮叙一吹头发。

叙一伏在爱人的膝头听着吹风机的轰鸣声睡意也快来了，哈欠连打了好几个，在Seimei吹他自己头发的时候，叙一已经快躺在seimei大腿上睡着了，seimei把吹风机收好放到床头，这才发现已经睡过去的叙一。  
岁月在他们身上似乎有着神奇的魔法，能磨平他们性格的棱角，却仍没带走年轻时的容颜，seimei很难相信他们已经一起走过了近十年，因为如今伏在他膝头熟睡的叙一同十年前并无大异。人前的叙一再怎么风度翩翩高贵优雅，睡着的时候却总像个毫无防备的孩子。他皮肤薄，每次哭过或是泡澡水太热眼皮都有些泛红，就这副模样也足够触动seimei心底最柔软的部分，他轻抚着叙一的脸颊，在那泛红的眼皮上轻轻吻了一下，

本来没睡太沉的叙一被这么一弄倒醒了过来，眯着眼睛坐起身，“啊，以为刚刚……就打了个盹，没想到就睡过去了啊……”

“困了就早点睡吧，你不是明天上午要去排练吗？”

“现在几点了？”

“不早了，快十二点了。”

“什么？快十二点了？” 叙一突然精神了，随即去床头摸自己的手机，像是再查什么东西。

“什么事不能明天再说啊。”

“不行！必须是今天啦～”叙一确认过后便要拉着seimei一起到阳台上去。seimei没辙只能跟着叙一走，一拉开落地窗一阵凉风吹了进来，“等着，我去拿件衣服给你穿。”

“不用不用～” 叙一很是顺手的把seimei牵过来抱住了他，混合着叙一常用的沐浴露与香水味道的气息在Seimei鼻翼间绕了好久，“这样不就暖和了～”

Seimei不由得想起了十年前他同叙一过得第一个情人节的场景，随即眼前闪过一道一闪即逝的亮光，他还没反应过来靠在他怀里的人开心得不得了，“晴明你看到了吗！”

“刚刚闪过去的……是什么啊？”

“今天有难得一见的狮子座流星雨啊～” 

随即又一道亮光闪过，Seimei这下是看清楚了，这才注意到今晚的星星确实很漂亮，说起来他以往夜班回家的时候倒不曾注意到这些星星。

“既然是流星，你有许愿望吗？”

“有啊。但是不能告诉你，说出来就不灵了。”

这个小迷信。虽说seimei向来不信什么许愿的邪，但自打跟这个小迷信在一起后每年又要去祈愿又要去抽签的，虽说他还是不怎么信这个倒也学会了不道破，毕竟叙一总有属于他自己的小巧思，某些新奇的小想法是真的灵验的。

“不过我这次要破例告诉你。” 叙一抬手揽住Seimei的肩膀，他们俩没有明显的身高差，抱在一起刚好额头相抵，“亲爱的，这是回礼哦～刚刚我把我最珍惜的东西也分享给你了。”

“你送过我一场美丽的日出，那我就送你一片迷人的星夜，顺带一个，你这辈子都不能抛下的我。喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，特别喜欢。” seimei在叙一的唇上轻轻亲了一口，“我尤其喜欢这个顺带的你。”

“喂，顺带听起来这么勉强的吗？”

“这个嘛……” seimei故作思考，“就算给我漫天的星星也比不上一个你，这样总可以了吧？”

“勉强合格吧。”

“叙一啊，” seimei每次认真的时候都会柔声叫着爱人的名字，“真的很谢谢你这些年一直都在我身边。”

他的爱人柔声回道，“是我该说谢谢的。大坏蛋，我爱你。”

Epilogue from: 

To my sweet darling,   
我曾见过塞纳河的日落，在埃菲尔铁塔观赏过星夜，在哥本哈根的小人鱼像前做过有些傻气的祈祷。  
莫斯科的冬天很冷，蒙特利尔的枫叶很美。  
可再美不过西雅图海边的日出，还有那时陪在我身边的你。  
我曾去过上百个地方，见过千般绝妙的事情。而这一切的曾经，没你携手于我尽是枉过。  
这一切经历，若有你在左右，于我便全是收获。  
这一切所有，我愿放弃，只为换取你一分钟的相伴。  
换你的笑容，你的声音，你的明眸，  
最重要的，换你那颗美妙的几乎不可思议的心灵，那迷人的宝藏，唯我一人，有权探究。  
亲爱的，情人节快乐, Thanks for being my valentine.   
We are soulmate that meant for each other.  
注1： Prologue and epilogue 改写自英国作家Gerald Durrell 1978年写给相识于一年的妻子的信。Tom Hiddleston曾在英国综艺节目The Letter上读过此信。


End file.
